


Please Don't Leave Me Heere Alone

by Fangodess



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Character, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, asexual jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: In this i see Jeremy as asexual, he still masturbates and thinks about sex but when put in a sexual situation is uncomfortable. also all off the dialogue in the first scene is straight from the script.





	Please Don't Leave Me Heere Alone

**Author's Note:**

> In this i see Jeremy as asexual, he still masturbates and thinks about sex but when put in a sexual situation is uncomfortable. also all off the dialogue in the first scene is straight from the script.

Michael burst into the hospital room and collapsed on the floor next to Jeremy’s bed. He knew that when Jeremy woke up he would probably kick him out because he made it obvious that he wasn’t cool enough for him now. He understood, he liked out of print games and retro skates, Jeremy probably resents the matching Pac man tattoos, a symbol to their uncoolness. He knew he would be kicked out when Jeremy woke up but for now he just needed to be there to reassure himself that Jeremy was alive. He came back every day just to continue to be sure that he was okay. Sometimes he would talk to Rich, who lay in the bed next to Jeremy’s. Some days he just sat there silently watching over Jeremy to make sure he was okay.  
Today he sat holding Jeremys hand and stroking his hair gently. Eventually Jeremy began to shift and mumble. Michael didn’t want to be there when he woke up. He didn’t want to hear Jeremy call him a loser and tell him to leave again, he can’t. So, he stands and flees the room, just like he always does any time there’s a chance Jeremy might wake up.  
***  
“Hello?” Jeremy said trying to sit up, “Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow.”  
“Feels like you’re missing a part of yourself, doesn’t it?”  
Jeremy jumped, “…Rich?”  
“Hurts like a motherfucker too,” he pauses, “Be honest, what are they saying about me at school.”  
Jeremy tried not to visibly wince.  
“That bad?” he asked.  
“Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled.  
“Sorry?” he said laughing, “I’m finally free of that shiny happy hive mind! When I get outta here, the ladies are gonna learn to love the real Richard Goranski,” His entire face lit up as if he realized something, “and the dudes. Oh, my god, I’m totally bi!”  
“You’re squip’s gone? But how?” Jeremy stuttered.  
“Ask your buddy. Anti-social headphone kid? He’s been by like a ton, by the way. What is he, your boyfriend?” Jeremy must have grimaced because Rich quickly added, “No judgement. Just curious. Totally bi now.”  
Michael came striding into the room as he said this, “I’m sure some special someone will be lucky to have you, Rich,” Michael stated.  
“You think?” Rich says hopefully. Michael smiled fakely and slid the curtain shut on Rich.  
“What happened? All I remember is that noise, and…”  
Michael cut him off noisily, “Oh man, it was genius! They were communicating with each other – they were linked! Which means… when you consider the kind of high-frequency sonic disturbance needed to wipe a system that powerful…”  
Jeremy flinched as Michael’s voice had slowly made his head pound, “Michael. My head still hurts.”  
Michael deflaughted. He needed to calm down, be more chill, “Right, ah… turns out you didn’t have to destroy every squip. Just one. And the rest,” he began making exploding noises. He was being so uncool. Jeremy probably wanted him to shut up. What was he even doing? Lame exploding noise, god Jeremy was going to leave him again. Why had he even come? Why was he even still talking? Oh, god why was Jeremy looking at him like that?  
“I don’t get it,” Michael flinched preparing for Jeremy to tell him to leave, call him a loser, “After everything I did… you were still there for me. Why?”  
Oh, that wasn’t what Michael was expecting. He told him about how his dad had persuaded Michael to help which lead to Jeremy’s dad coming in. They began talking and it became clear he wasn’t needed so he slowly walked out.  
***  
Jeremy was coming over for the first time since he had been released from the hospital. What if Michael screwed up? What if Jeremy left again? He couldn’t lose Jeremy again, he needed Jeremy. He tried his best to make his basement look cool but he had no clue what was cool. What if Jeremy thought video games weren’t cool? Of course, he did they weren’t cool. What will they do? He should have looked more into what was cool. Who was he kidding Jeremy was going to take one look at the basement and leave. He deserved to be alone if he couldn’t have been cool enough for Jeremy.  
His thoughts were cut off by Jeremy’s voice, “Hey Michael,” and there he was standing there with a half-smile and his arms wrapped around himself.  
“Hey buddy,” Michael said trying to appear relaxed. If he knew one thing it was that freaking out was not cool.  
Jeremy stood there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “So what do you want to do?” he asked.  
Was this a test? Was he going to leave if he said the wrong thing? He didn’t want to lose Jeremy. He had missed him so much he couldn’t lose him again. He wouldn’t survive losing him again. Fuck he was freaking out, that wasn’t cool. Jeremy was going to leave.  
“Michael, I’m sorry. What did I say?” he said quickly rushing towards Michael and placing his hands on his arms.  
“I’m sorry, you can go,” Michael stuttered out gasping for air.  
“I’m not leaving you while you’re having a panic attack Michael. What happened? Did I say something?” Jeremy said.  
“I’m sorry,” he said stepping back, “I’m sorry.”  
“You didn’t do anything,” Jeremy said softly, “Please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.”  
“I’m sorry, don’t leave,” he gasped out between sobs, “…be cooler… I’ll learn… please don’t… again,” quickly becoming unable to speak due to the rate of his breathing.  
“Oh, oh Michael,” Jeremy said pulling Michael to him, “I’m so sorry. I’ll never leave you again. Oh, god Michael, I didn’t realize. You don’t need to be cooler. You’re perfect,” he rubbed slow soothing circles on his back.  
“…sorry…don’t leave…sorry,” he clung to Jeremy grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and burying his face in Jeremy’s neck.  
“I won’t, never again,” he said holding him as tightly as he could, continuing to rub circles on his back, “I’m so sorry, Michael. I wish I could take it back. I’m sorry,” he buried his face in his hair and inhaled slowly. He smelled like he always did, a mixture of weed and hot Cheetos.  
He suddenly retracted Jeremy, “I’m sorry. I got your shirt all wet and gross. I’m sorry I’m being such a loser. I’ll stop and learn to be cool. I’m sorry,” he wrapped his arms around himself.  
“No, Michael listen to me,” he said stepping forward and cupping his face in both his hands, “You don’t need to be cooler and don’t ever call yourself a loser ever again. You are the coolest person I know. I’m so sorry. I should have never left you alone or said those horrible things. You never deserved that. I’m so sorry.”  
Maybe it was Jeremy telling him he was the coolest person he knew or the fact that he was cupping his face and was so close but whatever the reason Michael made one of the stupidest decisions he could have made. He surged forward and kissed Jeremy firmly on the lips. Jeremy froze, inhaling sharply, his eyes growing wide. They sat their lips pressed together awkwardly neither moving until Michael pulled back suddenly.  
“Oh, my god I’m so sorry. You can just go. I’m sorry,” Michael stuttered stepping backwards.  
“Wait no Michael, I’m not going to leave. Why did you kiss me?” Jeremy asked.  
“I wanted too?” Michael said although it came out as more of a question than anything.  
“Why would you want to?” Jeremy asked.  
Michael was taken aback by the statement. Was this a test? He had nothing left to lose. He might as well just tell the truth, “Because I’ve been in love with you for like seven years,” he said chuckling slightly.  
“You what?” Jeremy said.  
“I’ve been in love with you since we were like nine, probably earlier we were just nine when I realized,” he rambled.  
“Oh,” he said.  
“I’m sorry?” Michael said not knowing what else to say.  
“No don’t apologize,” he said still looking shocked.  
“Are you okay? You kind of look like I broke you,” Michael said laughing awkwardly, “Are you sure you don’t want to leave? I’ll understand.”  
“No, I’m just processing and I’m also slightly scared this a dream and if I do something I’ll wake up,” he said finally looking up at Michael, “The squip said that I needed to get over my feelings for you. You’d never like me back but you, do you have for a while, and oh god I called you a loser and left you alone in the bathroom. I made you think I was going to leave you again. I’ve been nothing but horrible to you. Why do you stay with me? I don’t deserve you,” he said softly.  
Michael laughed, “Of course you do. Why would I deserve you?”  
“Are you kidding? You’re awesome dude,” Jeremy said, “I’d say you’re a good kisser too but I think I’ll need more data for that,” he said smirking at Michael through his eyelashes.  
“Oh yeah,” Michael said smiling back.  
“Yeah,” Jeremy stepped closer.  
“Well you never want to do something without enough data,” he says leaning forward.  
“Never,” Jeremy replied closing the distance between them. Jeremy’s hands went to Michael’s waist pulling him closer. Michael laced his fingers into Jeremy’s hair. They stumbled backwards until they hit Michael’s bed Michael sat down and pulled Jeremy into his lap. He ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. Michael hummed and sucked Jeremy’s bottom lip into his and biting down slightly. Jeremy gasped pulling himself to closer to Michael.  
“Fuck,” Jeremy said pulling back gasping for air, “I’ve thought about this for so long.”  
Michael moans and pulls Jeremy down so they are laying on his bed with Jeremy on top of him, “God why didn’t we do this sooner? How can you possibly be so attractive? Fuck, I love you,” he said pulling their faces together again.  
Jeremy pulled back and sat up. Michael sat up with him.  
“Hey are you okay?” Michael asked carefully running a hand over his cheek.  
“How far do you want to go with this?” Jeremy said quietly.  
“How far do you?” Michael responded carefully.  
“I don’t want to, uhm, have sex. I thought I did but then the squip forced me into a sexual situation with Chloe and all I could think was that I didn’t want it,” Jeremy stumbled out.  
“We don’t have to and never will do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Is this okay, what we were doing,” Michael asks carefully taking Jeremy’s hands.  
“Yes, yes, I would have said something earlier if it wasn’t. I just don’t want to actually have sex,” Jeremy said.  
“Okay,” Michael said softly, “If I do something that makes you uncomfortable tell me. I only want you to feel safe around me,” he softly pushed a stray piece of Jeremys hair out of his face.  
“I do,” Jeremy said calmly, “I can’t ever imagine you putting me in a situation I’m uncomfortable in and I know you’d never do that intentionally but I promise if it ever happens I’ll tell you. I love you,” he said placing his hand on Michael’s cheek and kissing him gently.  
“I love you too,” he says when they pull back.  
“Can I spend the night?” Jeremy asked, “I kind of already told my dad I probably would be,” he said blushing and looking away.  
“Yeah of course,” Michael said checking the time, “It’s getting late. Do you want to lay down?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Jeremy replied.  
They lay there curled together for a while not really needing to talk having missed just being in each other’s presence. It wasn’t perfect, life never is, but it was theirs and that’s all that mattered to them in the end.


End file.
